7 Days
by DedicatedStalker101
Summary: 7 days. That's all it took for Jack to notice something was up. 7 days to try and fix her. And 7 days for everything to go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Kim's POV:

I walked into the dojo, praying jack wouldn't notice me. "Hey Kim!" he said. My mind yelled at me to act like I didn't hear him, but my stupid feet turned me around to face him. Why does he have to be so adorable?

I waved and gave him a weak smile. It caused me too much pain to even do that. I flinched, hoping Jack didn't notice. But of course, he did. Damn hero complex.

"What's wrong Kim? What happened? Is anything broken? Do you need a doctor? Are you okay?" He fired a string of questions all at once.

I pressed my lips together and forced myself to nod. "Kim come over here?" it came out as more of a question. I shook my head hard, grimacing in pain and limped/ran to the benches.

"Come here." he demanded. I shook my head again. No one can help me now. Not even jack.

He walked over to me and picked me up by the waist, throwing me over his shoulder and walked around to the lockers. He set me down gently on a bench.

"Kim…" "Just leave me alone." I whispered. "Is your lip bleeding?" he questioned me. Warm, salty tears slid down my face.  
"What happened?"  
"I can't tell you." I whimpered softly, and ran off to the last place I wanted to be.

Jack's POV:

I looked down. "Is your lip bleeding?" I questioned. I watched as blood trickled down her chin."What happened?" I asked, my eyes full of concern. It hurt me to see her like this. Something was wrong. "I can't tell you." she whimpered.

And with that, she ran out of the dojo. I needed to follow her. I just hope she is okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's POV:

I had never seen Kim like this. It actually pained me to see the love of my love of my life like this. I quietly ran out of the dojo and followed Kim.

She couldn't see me if I wanted to help her. She was too stubborn, or as she would say, she had too much pride to act like 'The damsel in distress'. I chuckled.

All of the sudden, she whipped her head around. I quickly ducked into the bushes, snapping a twig in the process. Crap. That was so close.

Kim's POV:

It felt like someone was watching me. I thought I heard a chuckle. That's it! I whipped my head around to see… nothing.

I'm just being paranoid. That's all. I approached my house and turned the doorknob reluctantly.

I don't even feel comfortable in my own house thanks to Allison.  
I pushed open the door and was immediately greeted harshly.

"You're late!" she screeched. I didn't want to upset her more than she already was.

She was also a- well, I cant tell you what she is, children are probably listening.

In one swift movement, Allison whipped the belt from her belt loop, and started to beat me with it.

Each lash sent white hot flashes of pain coursing throughout my body. It hurt like hell.

'This is it.' I thought. I thought about the guys. When I helped Milton overcome his fear of kissing,

Winning a trophy for our karate dance with Jerry, going on the greatest adventure with Eddie,

And Watching jack compete in china, telling me to join the wasabi warriors, and all the good times we had. Jack.

The tears made there way silently down my cheeks. I'll never get to tell him I love him.

And as I lay there, in a pool of my own blood, the world as I know it, faded to blackness.

I was just about to head home, when I heard a sickening scream. Kim.

I ran up the stairs and pounded on the door. No more time to waste. I kicked in the door.

What I saw felt like a bullet through my heart and a kick in the stomach at the same time.

Kim was lying on the kitchen floor in a pool of her own blood, her soft, golden hair stuck to her face, caked with blood.

"Kimmy," I whispered. "Please don't leave me." as soon as I could, I called an ambulance, and ran into the street, knowing every second toward saving her counted.

I heard sirens, looking up from Kim. The ambulance was here.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack's POV:

They tried to lift her onto the ambulance. "What's your name honey?" a nurse asked me. "Jack Anderson."

"Are you family?"  
"No but I'm her best friend. Please. You have to let me on." I pleaded with her.

The nurse studied the way I looked at Kim."You love her don't you." she said softly. I hesitated, then nodded my head. "More than anything." she glanced at Kim. "Go ahead." "thank you so much."

I grabbed onto kim's hand. "Please be okay. I love you Kim. I really, really do." I wiped away the tears from her eyes.

I sat by her hospital bed. My hand never Left hers. I silently cried over her bed until I fell asleep.

~DREAM~

I was walking, peacefully through a forest, when I heard Kim calling me. "Kim!" I exclaimed. I ran as fast as I can through the forest.

There was a little girl sitting there crying. "Kimmy?" I asked. She shot her head up from her hands and I gasped.

Her skin was so pale, she was almost translucent, and she had dark circles under her eyes. There was a deep gash under her left eye, and a stream of blood trickling down her check.

"Kim… what happened?" her expression was sickly peaceful. Just like the forest.

"Why didn't you save me Jack. Why did you let me die?" her calm voice drifted through the forest, looking for and answer.

"Why did you let me die?" then she faded away. "No! Kim! Please don't leave me!" I just kept yelling it over and over again. "Please."


	4. Chapter 4

Kim's POV:

Darkness. Just darkness. It's all I can see. "hello?" I called walking around in the dreamland. "Am I dead?"

Suddenly, a man and a woman steps forward. "Kimmy." the woman whispered.

"Mom!" I exclaimed, hugging my parents. "Hello sweetie." my dad said smiling. "We have to tell you something important."

"What is it?" I asked. My mom spoke up." You have a choice. You can either stay with us," they gestured to themselves. "Or stay with your friends."

Leave my friends? But then again, I haven't seen my parents since I was nine.

"Maybe this will help you." Mom suggested. This is everybody after you choose to die." we appeared in a hospital.

I saw eddie in the hospital bed. I looked down at the clipboard. Anorexia. He was skinnier than Milton. I almost didn't recognize him.

Next we were in Milton's house. All of his study posters were torn up, and there was a pile of text books in the fireplace. "He gave up learning because of you." my dad states.

Next I saw jerry. He was in the forest with a pack of wolves. "he stopped talking to the guys and rejoined his pack. He is a solemn wolf."

"Jack is suffering most of all sweetie." my mom said softly. We were in the graveyard now. "He refuses to leave the cemetery."

Jack was sitting in the wet grass, and sobbing over my grave. it had so many flowers you couldn't see anything else.

"Kimmy, Why did you have to go? What did I do? I shouldnt have let you out my sight. I am so stupid."

"It gets worse." my dad whispers to me. "This is a month later." we were in a kithchen now. Jack's kitchen. "See you soon Kim." he whispered. With a knife pointed at his heart. He sent the knife forward towards his chest and-

"I've seen enough I want to stay! I want to live! Just please stop it." I screamed. "Do you see now? You cannot leave them. That boy needs you."

"I need him too. I am going to live."


	5. Chapter 5

Kim's POV:

My eyes fluttered open. Jack was whimpering in his sleep. Then he started yelling. "Kim! Please don't leave me! Please. Don't leave me.

I shook him." Jack." I whispered. My voice sounded hoarse. He sprung up at the sound of my voice.

Then I saw something shocking. Jack Anderson. Crying. It is a know fact. He NEVER cries. Ever.

I hugged him. He buried his face in the crook of my neck. Then He whispered something that I couldn't hear.

He stopped crying. "Never leave me Kim." He told me. "Please."

Rudy's POV:

"I wonder where jack and Kim are." I said. "Probably making out in a closet you know what I mean yo." Jerry said with a smirk.

"I'm serious guys! They haven't been to practice in two days. I'm getting worried."

All of the sudden, we got a phone call. "hello? Yes, oh my god. Thank you so much. Goodbye." I hung up.

"What is it bro, you look scared." Jerry said. " Kim is in the hospital."

We all jumped in my car and sped to the hospital..


End file.
